With the development of sequencing technology, the single-molecule sequencing technology has become a popular one of the sequencing techniques. In the single-molecule sequencing process, randomly distributing probes are fixed on the surface of the glass, which will capture sequences that can match thereto, and there are fluorophores (e.g., CY3) on the sequences; the fluorophores are excited by a laser with a particular wavelength, a gray image can be acquired after an Electron-Multiplying CCD (EM-CCD) imaging. In a single-molecule sequencing, single molecules within a same coordinate view photographed at different moments, and a DNA sequence over time of the single molecules can be acquired according to the single-molecule images taken at different moments. It is found in practice however, when single molecules in the same coordinate view are photographed at different moments, the swing of the sequence in the liquid on the chip will result that the same single molecule has different position information on different images. As the position information of the single molecule in the single-molecule image is different, the DNA sequence of the single molecule over time cannot be determined. As such, it demands prompt solution on the correction of the images of single molecules taken at different moments.